


Cooper's Toy Serves His Purpose

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Cooper's Toy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Whipping (with a belt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper's had a rough day at the studio and just needs to relieve some stress. Lucky for him, he has his own Blaine ready and waiting for him at home to take all that stress and worry away... AU where Blaine and Cooper had a close relationship from a young age- Blaine moved out to L.A. after graduating from Dalton, never met Kurt, and lived with Cooper until moving to dorm at the prep school, which allowed Coop to move to L.A. in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooper's Toy Serves His Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a Tumblr prompt and has developed into a one shot that will become a whole series. I am so glad someone prompted this story! Thank you so much for inspiring such an endeavor. I cannot wait to explore this setting for the Anderbros, and I hope you will enjoy the kinky ride with me. :D

 

Keys drop into the little bowl beside the door, briefcase landing on the floor underneath and shoes kicked off beside it. A sigh falls from Cooper's lips as the door shuts swiftly behind him, and his tie is already undone, hanging loosely around his neck, first couple buttons open on his simple blue collared shirt.

 

"Blaine?" he calls, striding into their home, using one hand to undo more buttons while the other works to unroll the opposite sleeve. It had been a long, hot day in the studio. Some idiot decided they'd work even with A/C not functioning and Cooper had sweat up a storm. If he didn't really want this role, he would have walked out then and there.

 

As it was, he was pretty pumped about having a starring role in a new TV Drama that was already a trending topic on all social media, even without it until next season. Having to sacrifice a bit for readings and recordings and some time at the table with other key actors and the show's producers was really not too much to ask.

 

Plus, working on roles like this meant Coop could keep paying the bills for his lovely home with his lovely little brother without Blaine ever having to leave the house. At least, not alone. Not to work. And that worked perfectly for Cooper.

 

"Oh, there you are," he purrs, strolling into the kitchen to find his brother, naked, dancing, the radio turned up with some top 40's station playing a catchy pop song, dinner cooking away on the stove. Blaine sang along, his eyes closed and hips shaking such that his cock bounced with each movement, making Cooper lick his suddenly dry lips. "Yum..."

 

Apparently Blaine hears the husky growl, as he jumps and yelps, making that lovely half-hard cock slap against his stomach, which has Cooper utterly rigid in his slacks. "Oh! Coop! I didn't know you were home yet!" Blaine explains, and Cooper just smiles that dangerous smile that says he's aware, but that doesn't excuse the slip up.

 

Blaine knows his role. He knows where he is to be as soon as Coop calls for him, which he did. The younger male failed to present, and that's a big no-no. Blaine hurries to take the bubbling curry off the heat, seeing as it's really done anyway, then checks that the rice cooker is properly set. Their veggies will be steamed and rice cooked perfectly soon, then they'll stay warm until Cooper's finished with him and ready to eat. The sauce is easy enough to reheat.

 

As soon as all is well with their dinner, Blaine swallows hard and looks up at his older brother, big puppy eyes wide with submission. "Where do you want me, Coop?" he asks in a small voice, full of shame for his mistake. It almost makes Cooper not want to take advantage, but only almost. He loves the relationship he has with Blaine, and knows Blaine loves it, too.

 

So, in his most authoritative tone, Cooper instructs. "Coffee table. Hands and knees. spread wide," he says, and grins as he watches the naked boy scurry to the living room.

 

Cooper is always proud of his choice in coffee tables. At first, he'd thought the oval shape was much too wide. It took up so much space and most people preferred a narrow table for a living room setting. But then he realized what he could use it for. It was perfect for Blaine to settle himself on and spread his knees nice and wide, get down on his elbows and prostrate himself so Coop could get deep in that tight little ass. The perfect height, too, so that Cooper could stand if he wanted to.

 

If he had Blaine right in the middle of it, facing the entertainment center, ass toward the couch, then Cooper could stand there and lazily pump away, fucking Blaine as long as he wanted as he watched whatever was on the TV. He could even watch his own takes that he brought home from the studio to see what he'd done wrong or well, over and over again, while he fucked his boy raw. His personal fuck toy. His wonderful baby brother.

 

Sliding up behind Blaine, who is indeed kneeling with his ass facing the couch, Cooper already has a hand pressed to the bulge in his pants just at the sight before him. He groans loudly as he grinds into his own palm, reaching out with his other hand to press on the base of the thick black plug that's still deep in Blaine's ass from this morning before Coop left for work.

 

"Still full of my cum, Squirt?" he asks, voice raw with need. Blaine's thighs quiver and it makes Cooper even harder if that's even possible at this point. He pulls his fingers away from where they were tapping at the plug, using both hands to remove his pants and briefs, kicking out of them and sliding his shirt off at the same time. Soon, Cooper's left in a barely-there skin tight wife beater and a pair of socks.

 

He can't even bother with those before he gets his painfully hard cock inside his brother, so he focuses on the boy before him instead of worrying about the lingering clothing. Coop grabs the plug and jerks it out, making Blaine moan like a whore in heat. His own dick twitches at the sound, and he bites his lip as he watches stale cum drip slowly out of the stretched, pink hole. "Mmm."

 

Fingers come up to play at the entrance, poking around the rim and causing more pearly essence to leak out before Coop slips two fingers inside, making his toy gasp, then groan as Cooper skillfully jabs right at his prostate. When Blaine whimpers, Coop pulls them out, coated in the slick substance, warm from Blaine's cavern. He reaches around and holds his fingers to Blaine's mouth, rubbing them against his lips before giving an order.

 

"Open up, Blainers. Show me how much you love my cum. Love having it in you all day, then keeping it in you  _always_..." Blaine's lips open and he sucks the fingers into his mouth greedily, moaning around them as Cooper takes that opportunity to slide his cockhead through the lingering mess between Blaine's cheeks before shoving his entire length inside, taking advantage of the lingering lubrication of his cum.

 

Blaine keens around the fingers in his mouth as Cooper buries himself deep inside his little brother, balls slapping against the underside of Blaine's ass before Cooper pulls out almost all the way, only to thrust back in again with even more force, skin slapping against skin once more.

 

There's a gasp as Cooper's fingers are pulled away and Blaine pants to catch his breath. Then the boy begins to moan, begging each time he's able to grunt out words. "Please," he cries, Cooper's larger hands gripping his already-bruised hips, holding him so he doesn't jerk forward and fall with the heavy force of Coop's motions. "Use me, Coop,  _please_."

 

Cooper loves it when Blaine begs. He loves the way it sounds, so innocent in that still childish tone despite Blaine nearing his twentieth birthday. Soon he won't even be contributing alcohol to a minor when they share wine or beer over dinner of when Coop brings his 'boyfriend' along to parties. The other nice thing about California- no one knows the two are brothers.

 

"Oh, I'm gonna use you good, Squirt. Don't you worry," Cooper growls, the promise coming easily as he gives one more swift thrust before pulling out with a string of cum on his pulsing erection, a whimper falling from Blaine's lips.

 

"Cooper," the younger man whines, and Coop pulls a hand back, bringing it down in a hard  _smack_  on Blaine's ample ass.

 

A yelp and a groan follow, along with Blaine's pucker contracting as he clenches in reflex, this morning's deposit again making itself known by oozing out of the rosy, puffed hole with each tensing the boy makes.

 

Coop can't help but smile as he lifts his hand again, this time across his body so he can bring it down on the other cheek. "Ah!" Blaine calls, shoulders hunching up and head bowing a little more than before. Cooper makes a noise of pleasure. "Coop, please," Blaine begs, but gets the pink marks tapped with Cooper's sticky dick in response.

 

"You were very bad, though, Blaine," he says, slipping his hard on back inside Blaine's abused hole and slowly thrusting shallowly as he kneads the hot globes of Blaine's ass in both hands. "Not listening for when I'd get home, just in case it was earlier than you assumed... You know what they say about assuming, Blainers..." Cooper slaps the younger boy's ass just to make a point about the term and asses. "And I did text you this morning about the air conditioning problem. You should have known better."

 

Coop trails off, giving his brother a questioning look that the bent over man can't see. "In fact," the older male continues, cock still buried deep in Blaine's hot cavern. "I think you  _did_  know better. You wanted to be fucked hard and raw, didn't you, Squirt? You naughty little fuck toy!"

 

The room echoes with Cooper's amused bark of a laugh before the sound of his hand slapping Blaine's ass fills it again, this time repeatedly as he administers a proper punishment. Five slaps hit each cheek and Blaine winces, bites his tongue and lips, then finally loses the battle and screams. All the while, Cooper keeps fucking him. Slowly moving inside, half the time not moving at all and just enjoying the feeling of Blaine clenching around him, tensing up with each resounding  _smack_.

 

When the spanking ends, Cooper fondles the pulsing welts, squeezing Blaine's ass around his cock as he starts fucking in earnest again. The hissing and whining coming from Blaine only makes him harder, his balls pulling up toward his body in preparation to shoot their load. It's hard for Cooper to decide where he wants this load to go, but since he knows he can always deposit more later, and he kind of wants to give Blaine a break from the plug so he can get nice and tight before another round later, Coop makes up his mind pretty quickly.

 

Pulling out, Cooper takes himself in hand and grunts with reckless arousal, Blaine crying out as the older man slaps his slick dick against the angry red welts on his brother's ass. His cum finally sprays out, painting over some of the welts and dripping over Blaine's abused hole, slipping along his thighs and covering his back, some of it raining down on his curly hair, standing stark against the midnight backdrop.

 

Cooper smiles at the picture before him as he slowly runs his hand up and down over his cock, stroking the twitching member until it finally stops jerking, giving in to the post-orgasmic sensitivity and letting his hand fall away.

 

"Mmm, God I love it when you're covered in my cum..." Cooper murmurs, tapping Blaine's hip so the boy will move to a normal kneeling position, hands on his knees and head raised, allowing Cooper to see the flush on his chest, the blown eyes, the rigid member between his legs that's leaked so much precum there's a puddle on the wooden table. "Tsk, tsk, Squirt. You've got a mess to clean up..."

 

A large, warm hand reaches down and wraps around the straining erection, squeezing just this side of too tightly so that Blaine whimpers, eyes watering at his older brother. "C-Cooper..." he gasps, even though Blaine knows there's no sense in begging. Cooper will do as he pleases with his fuck toy. Blaine agreed to the terms ages ago, and he has yet to say the words to end it- knows he never will.

 

Coop smiles that dashing TV celebrity smile and strokes too roughly, making Blaine arch into the touch while tears start to fall. "What's wrong, Blaine? Can't handle what I give anymore? I know that's not true..." he trails, licking his lips as more of the clear liquid leaks from Blaine's slit, Cooper gathering it with his thumb and using it to enhance the glide of his strokes. "Five more and you can clean up your mess, baby brother. But don't you dare cum."

 

There's a spark in those bright blue eyes, and Blaine knows not to dare disobey. So he bites his lip, counts in his head. One... two... Cooper twists his wrist just right to have Blaine bucking into his hand, the pleasure-pain of it all so hard to ignore... Three. Two more strokes and all will be done.

 

The smile turns to a smirk as Cooper grabs stills his hand and reaches to the floor, grabbing at something from the other side of the table and... Blaine has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The cock is still clenched in Coop's right hand, but his left comes up with something just out of Blaine's vision and he doesn't quite know what it is until he feels Coop with his arm raised and something flying through the air with a sort of ' _fwahp'_  sound and then his ass is on  _fire_.

 

"Ah!" he screams, hips jerking forward and cock jerking just as much, twitching and leaking, spurting a small line of what is unmistakably  _not_  the 'pre' kind of cum. He gulps as he looks down at Cooper's hand where the pearly shame marks the older man. "Fuck..." Blaine mutters, not knowing what else to say and still feeling the burning stripe left behind by his brother's belt.

 

"Oh, Blainers... What are we going to do with you?" Coop asks, lifting the hand and licking it, making Blaine moan and whine, licking his own lips in envy. "I think you get ice for that one. And five more hits. But the ice stays on for those, too. Can't have anymore accidents, now can we?"

 

Cooper starts toward the kitchen and Blaine looks after, wondering what to do before the older male calls back. "That table had better be clean by the time I get this ice pack filled!" And Blaine suddenly knows exactly what he's meant to be doing.

 

By the time Cooper returns with a full ice pouch and his belt in hand, socks and undershirt now finally in the hamper along with his other clothes, the puddle is gone and Blaine is ready for his punishment. The ice is more than a little intimidating, but it's nothing he hasn't experienced before.

 

Coop hands it to him with a cocked brow, and Blaine gulps before shoving the pouch against his manhood, gritting his teeth but still letting out a loud grunting almost-yell as the freezing cold hits his erection and balls. It  _hurts_. Bad. But Blaine can do it. He can suffer through the pain so that he can serve the man he loves. He's Cooper's toy and he will continue to be such for as long as Coop will have him. If that means killing off erections with bags of ice, well, Blaine's just about as soft as they come right now to show he's willing to suffer that fate any day.

 

"Good boy," Cooper says softly, running a hand through Blaine's hair, and he carefully takes the ice from his brother. "You don't have to keep it there the whole time. We'll just keep it with us in case you need it, okay?" In an instant, Blaine is bent over once more, this time positioned so there's more table in front of and behind him so he has more room to lean and brace himself.

 

Coop lets out a pleased noise and takes up position beside his brother, giving him the perfect angle to administer strong, accurate hits. "Brace yourself, now, Squirt. You know this is going to hurt." He hauls the belt back and swings, landing his first hit right across the center of Blaine's reddened ass, making a long, slim stripe across both Blaine's cheeks.

 

The boy hisses, biting his lip so he doesn't scream. Not yet. This is only one of five. He was supposed to take five strokes and failed, so he has to take five hits. That's only fair. "You'd better count for me so I don't lose track here. Pretend you're one of those counting things. Those are toys, too, you know. Multi-purpose toy. That's what you are..." Coop laughs, already preparing to land another hit and not count the first if Blaine doesn't hurry up and say the number.

 

"One!" he says quickly, having let go of his chewed up lip in order to get the word out before the second  _whack_  comes, this one focused on the top of his right cheek and making him cry in shock, not having bit his lip again to hold back. "TWO!" he shouts, not having expected it yet, not having prepared.

 

Cooper chuckles, reaching out to rub Blaine's back a little. "I do love it when you're vocal..." he says, a little growl to his tone. Blaine shivers, shifting his knees to make a better target for his brother. "Gonna stripe you up good, baby brother."

 

"I hope that's a promise," Blaine whispers, but he knows Coop hears him, and he isn't supposed to speak during such punishments, so the next hit comes fast and  _very_  hard, right in his sit-spot. "Fuck! Three!" he swears, tears rolling down his cheeks from the burning pain in his ass.

 

There's another low chuckle and Cooper leans down, reaching between his legs and pressing the ice back into place, killing the growing erection and making Blaine scream in pain again. "Don't think I'm not enforcing rules just 'cause you were good with the ice the first time around, Squirt. You know I'm not a pushover by now. You better behave..." He pulls the ice away and quickly follows with another hit, this time to the left cheek, but Blaine is still gasping, trying to catch his breath from the ice, so he doesn't say the number.

 

Cooper waits a few seconds, then pulls the belt back and readies for another blow. "Too slow, baby bro. Guess you need another as a reminder. This time make sure you count. It's 'four' in case you forgot where you were," his voice is full of cheek and sarcasm and Blaine groans before the hit comes, striping slightly diagonally across the first one that had started this five-hit session.

 

"FOUR!" Blaine yells, loud and clear as his flesh instantly bruises, welts over welts, feeling raw and tender without being touched. There's only one hit left and Blaine thinks he knows just where Coop will target. Everything so far has been mostly even. Nothing too bad. But he acted out more than once- earning the punishment and then speaking during it. He deserves a little more. He knows it.

 

And Coop doesn't disappoint.

 

The final blow comes hard, hot, and unrelenting- right where the last one of these particularly punishing hits landed. Blaine's sit-spot is on fire. It's so red and pulsing, so tender and enflamed, he's seeing stars and he absolutely screams "FIIIIIVE!" Howls it like his lungs are going to fall out of his body through his mouth, and he falls forward, cheek pressed into the table, tears flowing freely down his face, feeling used and abused in the best ways.

 

Cooper shushes him softly, running hands up and down Blaine's spine, taking the ice pack from beside him and gently holding it just above the pulsing stripe on his under-ass, but not touching. Never touching. That would be too much, and Cooper knows. He knows just how to care for his brother, his lover, his toy. He hovers the ice so that the cool hits his aching skin, soothes without any stimulation, and Blaine sighs while he cries and gasps, trying to regulate his breathing.

 

"So good for me, my Blainers," Cooper coos, looking at the boy who lays there, covered in cum, the essence from the morning still oozing from his puffy red hole, his ass red with welts from a spanking and a whipping. "My perfect fuck toy." Cooper is so damn lucky. He has the best baby brother in the world. So well behaved. So good to take his punishments when he messes up.

 

And Cooper will always take as long as Blaine needs holding that bag of ice in the air just above his bruises, babying him so he doesn't hurt too much. He'll do whatever he can to keep Blaine happy and comfortable. Because Blaine does  _everything_  for Cooper. Yeah, Cooper Anderson is one lucky son of a bitch.

 

"Thank you, Coop," Blaine murmurs, almost asleep on the coffee table.

 

Cooper smiles, thinking of how he'll be able to put some healing lotion on his toy once he's passed out. "You're welcome Squirt. I love you."

 


End file.
